memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Geordi
Believe it or not, but just yesterday I was searching for some random articles, and one of the search terms I entered was "geordi" - which didn't lead to the page it should have, because no redirect existed. I thought about creating that redirect then, but didn't get to it later. In short, I think that this redirect is very useful, at least to help searches, and shouldn't be deleted. Bring it up on Vfd if you think otherwise. -- Cid Highwind 12:30, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :I agree. --OuroborosCobra talk 12:33, 3 October 2006 (UTC) ::Oddly enough, as noted on the delete page, I did the same the other day, and had no issue at all. The Geordi La Forge article was the first item that came up, with two redirects immediately after it. After that, it was a total crapshoot though. Yeah, it didn't bring up the page directly, but that's fine by me, I prefer it when the wiki search does not give me the page itself (especially when that page is a redirect) and instead gives me a listing of articles in which the term is found, with the one I was likely looking for right at the top. -- Sulfur 13:06, 3 October 2006 (UTC) In that case, you could always use the "search" instead of the "go" button... ;) -- Cid Highwind 13:12, 3 October 2006 (UTC) ::You know, I'd never noticed that there were two buttons before. How sad is that? I still get it coming up in the Article title matches section, whereas "Geordi LaForge" is not found with the "search" at all, but the "go" takes it straight to that page. I still don't see the problem with not having the Geordi article. -- Sulfur 13:22, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :Of course hitting GO with "Geordi" in the field comes up with Geordi La Forge right now, there is this fancy redirect that we are on the talk page for. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:32, 3 October 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, I realize that. My point was that with "search", Geordi LaForge isn't found. But "go" (due to the redirect) takes you there. With "Geordi", Geordi La Forge is the first article that comes up on "search", and in the past, "go" would take you to that search page where it was also (wait for it now...) the first article. I don't see the problem with that happening. At all. None. -- Sulfur 13:36, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :Well, the go button doesn't do that anymore since they upgraded the search system. Try, for example, "the unforgettable". There is no redirect, and hitting "go" and "search" both bring you to the same thing, the search results page. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:42, 3 October 2006 (UTC) ::"Go" takes you to the search page for "The Unforgettable" for obvious reasons. There are two items with Unforgettable in the title, and "the" gets dropped (as does "and", and a few other such words). But I don't see what you mean about "the go button doesn't do that anymore". Doesn't do what? When I put in "Geordi" and hit "Go" previously, it took me to the search page, and listed "Geordi La Forge" right at the top (this is pre-redirect addition). When I hit "Search" (now that the redirect exists), the first item is... wait for it... "Geordi La Forge", just what I expect. "Go" takes me right to the redirect, and then to its destination ("Geordi La Forge"... oddly enough :) ). For "Geordi LaForge", "Go" takes me to the redirect ("Geordi LaForge") which then redirects me happily. "Search" with that term brings up... well, bugger all actually (it doesn't, it actually finds the "Geordi La Forge" page due to one of the imgs on it being named "Geordi LaForge" :) ), but hopefully the point is still made. Although, as noted, I'm still confused at your "doesn't do that anymore" comment. -- Sulfur 13:57, 3 October 2006 (UTC) At the moment, I'm confused by everything being mentioned here, so let me just say that some of the problems your are experiencing (which I still don't completely understand) might be related to the search index not being completely "live" at the moment (meaning, not including the new "Geordi" redirect yet). -- Cid Highwind 14:18, 3 October 2006 (UTC) ::I'm not experiencing any problems. I'm experiencing behaviour that I expect from the search. It might be nice to see a "redirects" subsection on the search, but no worries on that bit. I was merely trying to describe the behaviour that I am seeing, specifically that I don't quite understand your problem with putting "Geordi" into the search page (pre-redirect) and not ending up where you expected. I'm merely trying to note that I had done that, ended up at the search page with the "Geordi La Forge" article right at the top, almost impossible to miss. :) -- Sulfur 14:22, 3 October 2006 (UTC)